The present invention relates to a finder system for a camera, and more particularly to a finder system provided separately from a photographing lens of a camera.
Recently, cameras employ an automatic focusing function. In particular, in a camera whose finder system is independent from the photographing optical system, an indicator is generally provided to indicate whether an object distance has been detected. If the indicator is lit, the user recognizes that the photographing lens will be focused on an object when a photographing is taken.
In such cameras, however, even through the indicator indicates that the object distance has been detected, the object may not be an object the user intends to focus on. For example, if the object of intent is not within a focus detection zone when the distance is measured, or when the object of intent is located behind a flame or glass, and the distance measuring device malfunctioned, and the detected object distance is not the distance to the object of intent.